a new life
by Yogi Fangirl
Summary: what if Ciel didn't kill Joker and the other circus members and let let them go. now that the doc and father are gone the circus members are now free to live on. Joker adopts and takes in 3 siblings off the street one day and whats this about Beast being Jealous of the new girl being near Joker (later kidnappings) pairings Joker x Oc and Possibly Doll x Oc later on
1. Chapter 1

This is what if fanfic on if Ciel had let the circus members live my spelling isn't 100% but I have done my best :)

A turn for the Better or is it

Chapter 1

Three siblings sit holding up a newspaper above their heads from the rain. The older twin looks at his sister and younger brother to see if there ok, they lived on the streets for 5 years. The girl sneezes while shriving as she holds up the newspaper. "Athrun can we find somewhere else for shelter these newspapers are starting to soak threw" The cream haired girl tosses the newspaper to the side and hugs onto her brother "Rey we can't there's no where for us to go where in the middle of town" the cream haired boy bites his lip with worry seeing how pale his twin looked. "Listen Rey the rain will stop soon, here have my newspaper" Athrun hands Rey his paper to try and keep her dry. "Big Brother, look I think there's a circus coming to town" the younger boy points at a load of horse and carriages coming down the street "I doubt they will stop and help us Nayaka, no one ever does"

Rey looks at her two brothers with her sad brown eyes "I feel it's my fault where all on the streets, I should of stood up to our father" Athrun looks at his twin with his silver eyes and shakes his head "Not true at all we had to get out of there either way, and stop blaming yourself it's not your fault" As the Carriages go by one of them stops in front of the siblings. The younger brother hides behind his sister as the door opens a man with ginger hair and purples eyes looks at the three "Ye will all catch cold out ere, don't ye's have any where to go" the siblings shake their heads Athrun walks towards the ginger "We have been living on the streets for 5 years" Joker looks at the siblings and holds a hand out to them "How about ye come with us we used to live in the streets too young ones" Athrun looks at Jokers hand he couldn't decide if it was a good idea or not to trust this stranger "why do you suddenly care about us no one ever stops and feels sorry for us" Rey tugs onto Athrun's scruffy and damp clothes as she collapses on the ground "Athrun I feel dizzy I think we should take his offer" Rey coughs while lying on the wet ground.

"Big brother I agree with big sister" the young boy grabs Jokers Hand, "Wait Nayaka we don't know who he is" Athrun tries to help Rey back onto her feet "I can get ye sister medical attention at the circus, my names Joker" Joker helps Nayaka onto the carriage and offers his hand to Rey and Athrun "Alright but just so you know my sister is scared of men so I hope you have a female doctor on your hands, the names Athrun and this is Rey" Athrun picks his sister up and gets on the cartridge Joker smiles at them and shuts the door "Nice to meet ye all" Joker sits next to Nayaka. "What happened to your arm " Nayaka looks at Joker's new and now metal left arm that was replaced after he learned what his last arm was made out of, he still felt sick at the thought that he was wearing such a thing for so long not knowing what it was made out of, after that day Ciel let him and the other circus members free that day his father and the doc didn't get so lucky, Joker clutches his fists thinking back to that day wondering why Ciel hadn't finished him off like he did to his father. "You ok sir" Nayaka looks at Joker with his sad blue eyes Joker turns to the 5 year old boy and shakes his head "Am fine, I was born without a arm and my mother abounded me on the streets as I was useless to her" Joker looks over at the twins "so why did ye's end up on the streets" Joker couldn't help but feel curious. "I don't know I was just a baby right big brother" Nayaka looks confused at Athrun. "We ran away. I don't want to go into the full details around Nayaka he's too young to know what happened" Athrun looks at Nayaka truth was Nayaka wasn't really his brother but he didn't want the younger child to know just yet about Athrun being his father and not his older brother.

Rey coughs "is there any way for us to pay you back Mr Joker for your kindness" Rey coughs again she still felt very dizzy and light headed with her fever. Joker shakes his head and smiles at the girl "No need for ye to pay me back, but ye can help out in the circus once ye are better" Rey: nods "am going to rest if that's ok I don't feel to good" Rey rests her head on her twin brothers shoulder and closes her brown eyes. "Don't try anything while I rest ok Mr Joker" Rey yawns "I won't am not that type of guy ye know so don't worry" Joker laughs and turns his head to look out the window.

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

Rey and Athrun are both 21 and Nayaka is 5 years old in case anyone is wondering :)

Chapter 2

At the circus Joker Leaves Rey, Athrun and Nayaka in the carriage while the tents get set up. Athrun looks at his twin sister who's soundly asleep she had been coughing most the time while she was resting. Nayaka looks at his older sibling "Big brother will Rey be ok and why did we run away? how come I have no memories of it" Athrun turns to his son who he raised as his little brother since that day when a women dumped the child onto him Athrun could never forget the day where he had to sell his body for one night to some rich women so he could buy some medicine for his sister who caught a fever after their first week living on the streets, after he slept with this women and got the money for the medicine he was later found after a year and given his son Nayaka. "Big Brother are you ok" Athrun shakes his head to try and not think about the past "Am fine I'll tell you all about it when your older ok" Athrun couldn't bring himself to tell his five year old son the truth just yet. He felt very uncomfortable on the idea of being a father. "You look sad are you sure your ok big brother" Nayaka hugs onto Athrun pulling onto his father's long messy cream hair "Am fine just got a lot on my mind, you just get some sleep ok, it could be awhile till the tents are set up" Nayaka sits on his father's knee "I'll try big brother, but I want you to smile again ok" the small cream haired boy rests his head on his fathers shoulder and closes his blue eyes.

Joker opens the door to the carriage to check on the three siblings and looks over at Athrun who has his sister and son sleeping close to him. "They seem very close to ye, how are ye's doing" Athrun looks over at the ginger "Where doing fine thanks, but my sister has a very high fever still, how long till the tents are up?" A boy with blond and black hair walks over to Joker and cuts in "My names Dagger, Joker told me all about ye's" Joker glares at Dagger "Dagger how are the tents going shouldn't ye be helping Beast" Dagger sweat drops "About that Beast told me to leave her alone, the tents will take awhile to put up" Joker lets out a sigh "Well help out Jumbo, I'm about to check out if the medical tent is almost up we have a sick guest" Joker takes his glove off his good hand and places it on Rey's forehead "She's burning up I'll get her a doctor soon, ye can count on me Athrun" Joker puts his glove back on and goes to check on the progress of the medical tent. Dagger goes off to help Jumbo set up the tents.

Couple of hours later Joker Comes back and sees all three siblings fast asleep "Athrun the doctor is ready to check your sister out" Athrun opens his silver eyes and rubs the sleep out his eyes "About time, hey Nayaka time to wake up" Nayaka sits up and yawns while stretching his arms out Athrun picks his sister up he didn't want o wake her just yet "Has she been a sleep all this time" Joker helps Nayaka get down from the carriage "Yeah she has" Athrun gets off the carriage while yawning "So where is this tent you're talking about" Joker turns his back to the three "This way" Joker leads Athrun and Nayaka to a tent as they enter there was about two doctors inside one was responsible for making the new limbs for Joker, Beast and Dagger while the other takes care of the sick "Hey Alice am back" Joker walks towards the brown haired women followed by the two brothers "Ah Joker that was fast, so which one is Rey" Athrun goes over to Alice "She's here, she's been asleep most the time" Alice points to a bed "please place her there, I'll Check her out now" Athrun places Rey on the bed like told and Alice checks Rey over while shaking her head "This girl has a very high fever, I will have to keep her here for awhile guys and these wet clothes won't be helping either, Joker get Beast or Doll to bring some dry clothes at once and you two need to change too" Alice grabs a pair of scissors and cuts at Rey's clothes to get them off her and toss the dirty raggy wet clothes in the bin next to her and then covers the cream haired girl up with some warm blankets, Joker had his back turned the whole time as the nurse undressed Rey. Athrun turns to face Joker "will she be ok I rather not leave her on her own" Joker smiles and places a hand on Athrun's shoulder "She'll be fine the doc will be with her I promise ye, now do as the doc says and come with me, you need a change of clothes" Athrun picks Nayaka up "Ok but if anything happens to my sister I will not forgive you" Joker turns to leave the tent "Your very protective of your sister huh, Well this way guys I'll get ye some dry clothes" Joker walks out the tent followed by Athrun while carrying his son.

To be continued


End file.
